Vox de Amoris: Voice of Love
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: They say love moves in mysterious ways, and with their voices, they sung their love for their special someone. ArmexRyan, onesided RyanxLire, LirexLass, 2-in-1 Songfic.


: Heya, I've been inspired to write another Grand Chase oneshot based on the song: Wedding Dress by Taeyang (original) and its English rendition by J. Reyez and Tommy C of IBU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding Dress, its original and English version, they are owned by Taeyang and J. Reyez and Tommy C. respectively. Grand Chase is owned by KOG Studios. And "Tell Me Where it Hurts" is from MYMP, an OPM band.

Pairing: Arme-Ryan-Lire-Lass

-0-

"Vox de Amoris"

-0-

"Hey! Ryan!" Ronan hollered as he wore a black tuxedo, "Come on hurry up! Can't keep those two lovebirds waiting!" he yelled again as he opened the door of his house.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Ryan replied as he looked himself at the mirror, cracking a smile. "Hey, you." Ryan talked to his reflection. "Cheer up, it's your best friend's wedding."

'_Hope I can…_' Ryan thought to himself, grabbing a diamond ring and placed it in his pocket, running outside and headed for the church. '_This is killing me…'_

At Kanavan's church…

Ryan walked around to see Lire in a green wedding gown, she waved at him.

"Ryan!" Lire called as she beamed at the male elf. Ryan smiled back.

"Hey Lire. You look beautiful there." Ryan said, smiling. '_Hold back, hold it Ryan, don't let her see you're gonna cry.'_

Lire blushed with a smile. "Thanks."

Silence was the next thing that they were doing, only staring at each other's eyes while smiling. Ryan noticed that time is passing a little too fast, as Lire interrupted their own reverie.

"H…Hey uh, I gotta head back." Lire said apologetically, Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. See you in the altar." Ryan said as she turned around and began to walk where she was awhile ago.

"L… Lire!"

"Yes?"

_I love you._ "Knock Lass dead, alright?"

A giggle.

"Sure."

Ryan's smile faded as she left and felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned his head around and it was Lass, smiling for once.

"Yo." Lass greeted, he looked at Lire's retreating form. "Man, she's gonna knock me dead." He joked, Ryan laughed a little.

"Yeah, hope so." He said silently.

-0-

_I wonder… how will it go if I was the one walking with Lire right now…?_ Ryan thought as he played the wedding march.

_Just all the things we've been through has just been crazy. And even though I had to let go. I just want you to know… I still love you Lire._

-0-

The wedding was short, and they were already in the reception, of course, Ryan had an natural talent for singing, Amy was first to find out to boot.

"Hey, good evening and I welcome you to my BFF, Lire's and her newlywed husband, Lass!" Amy said at the microphone as most of the attendees clapped. "As most of you know, I'll be your resident singer for the rest of the event, but-" Pause for effect, "I have a friend of mine who will sing first, of course, he's also a great friend of mine! Please welcome Ryan!"

Ryan shyly climbed up at the stage as a lot of female attendees clapped vigoriously. He nodded at Amy and she gave him the microphone. "Uhh… Good evening guys, um… how should I start…" Ryan muttered to himself, most of the girls swooned at his bashful attitude in the stage, "Yeah, well uh… I just thought this will be a good moment for me to share my thoughts, and yes I think it is." He said, "Someone here, whom I really loved long ago, well, I kinda let go of her." A collected gasp from the female audience were heard. "I'm hurt, honestly, but I won't let her show her that, I'll feel ridiculous! Heh heh." He added with a chuckle. "But anyway, I dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine, I hope you're listening to this… _Lire._" Ryan only mouthed Lire's name, but the female elf in question caught glimpse of his mouthing.

'_For… Me?'_ Was the only words that Lire can think of right now.

And the piano music, courtesy of Sieghart, began to stir in. As Ryan plugged a hands-free microphone on his left ear, seeing that he's going to dance while singing.

_**All the things we've been through  
Has just been crazy  
Even though we had to let go  
I just want you to know that**_

Ryan glanced at Lire who barely caught the gesture

_**I still love you  
I still got you**_

Ryan began to sway a little as his voice began to take over.

_**Never should've let you go  
Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door**_

_**You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though weve grown apart  
My brain cant seem to let you go**_

_**Thinking back to the old times  
When you kept me up late at night  
We use to mess around  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight**_

"_Hey! Stop that!" Lire said jokingly as she 'shielded' herself._

_Ryan laughed as he slaps the water of the pool to her. "No way!"_

"_Really now?"_

_**I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on**_

And with a blast of small fireworks from the stage, Ryan stretched his arms, and it turned clockwise, as his arm was pointing upwards, the other downwards, his head staring at the night sky.

_**Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free**_

And he looked down, pointing straight as his right feet tapped to the beat.__

_**But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you**_

_**In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress**_

Lire's eyes widened, it was a song meant for her. "Ryan…" Lire uttered weakly, as a tear silently cascaded from her right eye. Lass wasn't able to see it as he was too caught up with Ryan's singing.

"Damn, he sings good." Lass complimented, as he is absorbed to the song, still oblivious to the fact that Lire was silently crying.

_**Snappin out this misery  
Depression this aint me  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees**_

_**You got control of me  
And I, I can't explain  
Somebody call 911 Emergency  
Before I go insane**_

He made a pantomime of dialing 911 and clutched his head, as he kept portraying the lyrics.__

_**Since youve moved on  
You took a piece of me give it back**_

Ryan reached out to the air and his arm jerked back, tears slowly forming in his eyes.  
_**  
So much pain in my chest  
Blacking out, heart attack**_

_**I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone  
It's too late**_

_**Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you**_

_**In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress**_

Suddenly, Sieghart took a similar hands free microphone as he began to sung while playing the piano, while Ryan kept dancing.

_**And I see you with your man and it's hard to understand  
If we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began  
We would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy**_

_**'Cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar  
You couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart  
And I just don't get when you're acting like some other person  
But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working**_

_**And everytime that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why  
'Cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now  
And you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile**_

And Ryan began to sing again.

_**But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you**_

_**In that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress  
See you in that wedding dress  
Oh see you in that wedding dress**_

As the song faded, Ryan's eyes were overshadowed by his now sweaty orange hair. Most of the audience sobbed a little, knowing what the song meant, they did a standing ovation. Ryan looked back at the audience and smiles, at them, tears slowly streaking his eyes. He bowed and said, "Thank you." With that he went down the stage, Amy gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay…" Amy whispered to Ryan, Ryan gave a small smile.

"I know."

Unknown to everyone else, Ryan quickly left the reception, and was able to settle down in a lakeside, a few meters away from the party.

He took out the same diamond ring that he took before, and let it shine against the moon, Ryan gave a small smile.

"Please… give it back to me." Ryan said to no one in particular. "LIRE!" he screamed to the night sky. "DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! YOU TOOK MY HAPPINESS AWAY! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Ryan's emotion began to get the best of him. "P-please." His body gave way as he kneeled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as the ring on his hand rolled away to the short grass.

He was left all alone. Completely alone.

But he's wrong.

Arme followed him, silently watching him.

"Ryan…?" Arme couldn't believe it, the valiant, chivalrious forest elf 3 years ago, breaking down into pieces. Arme didn't know herself before that she had a great connection to Ryan, she only denied it. She nodded to herself as she stepped away from the trees that she hid from, and went close to Ryan.

"Are you okay…?" She asked, '_Damn, that's a bad question, OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY!'_

"A…Arme?" Ryan looked at her and quickly wiped his tears as soon he saw her. "Y…Yeah. I just… needed to let loose."

Arme chuckled as she shook her head in disapproval. "No… you're hurt. Aren't you?"

Ryan frowned, tears threatening to take over again.

"It's okay…" Arme said as she boldly embraced Ryan. "I'm here…" her lips opened as she did what she did best back at the Violet Magicians Guild when she was doing nothing.

_**Why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down, oh baby  
Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do**_

_**Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away **_

Ryan sobbed a little, hugging Arme twice as hard, smiling a little, uttering many "Thank you"s. Arme smiled as she rocked her body with his, cradling him tenderly like a mother would do to her child.__

_**Where are all those tears coming from  
Why are they falling  
Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do**_

_**Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away**_

_**Oh I'm gonna take it all away, baby**_

_**Is it your heart  
Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do**_

_**Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away**_

_**Tell me, baby  
Tell me, oh yea  
Is there anything I can do, baby  
Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away**_

Ryan stopped crying as he smiled, and looked at Arme. "Thank you so much…" was the only thing that he can say right now.

"Ryan." Arme started, "I'll do anything for you, I want you to make you so happy, up to the point that I held back for you to be with Lire before." Ryan elicited a small gasp.

"Y…You… held back?" Ryan repeated, although cautiously.

"Yeah… I saw your eyes that you really loved Lire, and I thought, if I really love you, I should let go of you." Arme's had a tear shed from her eye as she said that. "But… seeing that… well… you know… I decided to myself, I want to make you happy again, see that cute, innocent smile of yours."

Ryan's smile widened, "Why didn't you tell me before…?"

"Like I said, I held back… but now… I can say I love you, I love you so much Ryan, ever since we became friends, I knew that we had a connection…" Arme confessed, although it wasn't right to say that instantly, she felt that she has to let this go now, as early as possible.

"Arme…" Ryan started.

'_If you can't take it now, I can wait… I'll wait for-!'_ the purple haired magician's thoughts were blocked as Ryan kissed her for 5 seconds. She blushed. Ryan released her and stared at her, blushing as well.

"Thank you... I… I think I love you too…" Ryan said wistfully as his face slowly leaned to Arme's.

Arme smiled as she closed her eyes, and she crashed her lips to his, in a deep, passionate kiss.

It lasted for more than 30 seconds, but what seemed like days to them. The both had to let go for oxygen, and Arme giggled.

"Do you want to go back there?" Arme asked, as a small growl came from her stomach.

Ryan let a low chuckle, and then burst into laughter, a complete opposite of him a while ago. "Sure, I'm kinda hungry myself."

Arme nodded as she said, "I'll catch up." Ryan nodded at her and walked back to the party. Arme stared at the ground, seeing a glittering ring thanks to the moonlight. She picked it up, and smiled as she caressed the ring tenderly, and kept it in her pocket. "Hey! I'm coming!"

-end-

Well... Two songs in one chapter? I think its possible.


End file.
